two Months at Home
by NicolaiGrey
Summary: Major Uzumaki Naruto has finally been able to return home for the first time in five years. The City of Konoha and the people there have changed much in the last five years and Naruto soon finds any idea he had of a leisurely two month vacation gone out the window. Modern day AU fic, rated M for violence, nudity, drug use, lemon and other bad things.


Two Months at Home.

Major Uzumaki Naruto looked out the window of his car at the cemetery he had been brought to. Taking a breath to calm himself he opened the door and got out.

His driver rolled down her window awaiting further instruction. "I'd like a minute Captain," He said in a sombre voice.

The woman nodded. "Of course Sir, take your time," She said gently. Naruto gave her a thankful smile, fixed his cap and straitened his jacket.

If he had to say so himself, Naruto looked rather dashing in his parade uniform. Deep navy blue jacket and pants and light blue shirt all perfectly ironed. His glossy black shoes were sleek and lace less, personally polished to perfection. He began walking through the rows of grave stones, silently offering prayers to those that had been laid to rest here.

He came to the tombstone he was looking for and saluted sharply, cocking his heels together with a soft 'tack' as he stood before the grave. After a moment of statuesque stillness Naruto relaxed, offering a smile to the grave before him. "Hey Pa," He said warmly as he took his cap off and tucked it under one arm.

It had been five years since he had stood in this particular spot. The last being the day he had led to join the army.

"I made Major," He told his father happily, completely unable to keep the grin off his face. "Wasn't as young as you were when you got the promotion but I think I did well," He said. "It hasn't been easy," Naruto said in a sombre tone. "But Grandma Tsunade's been lookin' after me and the other guys have been really helpful, I don't think I'd have made it this far without them. They're a good sort Sir, the sort you can rely on. You'd have like them I think. Ba-chan says so all the time." There was a moment of silence as Naruto reflected on his life thus far. 23 years old, he doubted anyone here would have believed that a trouble making prankster like Naruto would have been promoted to Major. Most of them had been shocked he'd even enlisted in the first place. "I know I haven't made the best choices with myself, but, I hope I made you proud Pa."

He stared at the grave of Brigadier General Minato Namikaze and smiled to himself. He put his cap back on and gave another sharp salute to his father's final resting place. "I managed to get a few weeks off so I'll be back with Ma, I'll bring you some flowers from the Yamanaka's shop." He said before walking off.

He came back to his car and the Captain greeted him with a smile and an informal salute as he approached, folding the newspaper she had been reading under one arm. "Major,"

Naruto smiled at her as they got in the car.

"Where to now Sir?" She asked him.

"I think I'd like to stop by home now," Naruto said.

She smiled at him through the rear-view mirror. "Of course Sir." She said as she pulled out of the cemeteries parking lot. The drive back to Naruto's home was silent broken only by the music playing on the radio. For both of them it was a shock just how much Konoha had changed over the last five years, the two of them looking at their home in silent awe as they took in all of the changes.

The car pulled up outside of a large apartment complex and Naruto got out, taking his duffel bag with him.

"Thank you for the lift Hinata," Naruto said kindly as he stepped out of the car.

Hinata gave Naruto a warm smile. "Think nothing of it Sir," she said. "After all it was on my way." Naruto nodded and looked back at the building. "All right then I'll see you back at base in two months." Naruto said giving her a formal salute. Hinata returned the salute as best she could. "I could pick you up." She told him.

Naruto nodded his thanks. "I appreciate the offer but I'm pretty sure you'd have to fight my mother to do it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Hinata chuckled along with him at the comment and nodded. "Very well Sir, I'll see you there."

Naruto waved as he stepped away. "Take care Captain." He said as he walked to his Mother's apartment.

* * *

Uzumaki Kushina was watering a set of window side lilies as she stared out of the window absently. It was her birthday today. She had received and still was receiving birthday greetings from her friends and work mates. The only person she had not heard from was her son. He had left Konoha to join the army five years ago and had not been home since but he had never missed her birthday or mother's day or any other important event. He'd sent letters, called her and on several occasions he had even managed to set up a visual chat for them both. She always loved hearing from him and she always got something from him every week or so. It had been two weeks since his last letter and Kushina found herself deeply saddened by it. She understood that he had responsibilities and these weren't peaceful times so she could understand and forgive not been able to write. She had lost Minato 15 years ago during the war with the Land of Stone and when Naruto had enlisted she had spent nights at a time unable to sleep fearing for him, his constant contact had kept her reassured that he was okay. Now after two weeks of nothing her mind was beginning to wander to areas she knew she shouldn't.

She heard the sound of a key in her apartment lock and frowned to herself, too deep in thought to understand the implications.

The front door of her apartment opened wide and an all too familiar voice called out.

"Tadaima!"

Kushina dropped the watering can she was holding and spun on her heel. She stared at the blue eyed man standing in her door way in utter disbelief. Naruto gave his mother his cheeky fox grin as he walked towards her.

He had taken all of two steps before his mother tackled him to the ground practically squeezing the life out of him.

The impact took the two of them well into the hallway as Naruto gasped desperately for air. The shriek of pure joy she admitted as the two of them landed had more than a few of her neighbours rushing to their front doors to see what all the commotion was about.

Needless to say more than a few of them looked rather befuddled to see their red headed neighbour attempting to constrict a man by hugging him.

Eventually Kushina got off her son and Naruto made a point of gasping drastically for air. Kushina gave her son a playful but rather forceful shove as she helped him to his feet. He was still recovering from the first hug when Kushina hugged him again. This time however Naruto was able to return the gesture and didn't complain as much as he hugged his mother for the first time in five years.

They stood there for a long time before Kushina moved away. They both wiped away the tears in their eyes and for the first time in a long time Kushina took stock of the young man before her.

He seemed taller now. And while he had been taller than her when he had left Kushina couldn't remember ever having to crane her neck so much to look at his face.

His hair was its usual spiky self, 'just like his fathers' she thought to herself. His body which had been lean and only slightly muscled was now broader at the shoulders and much more defined. Just from hugging him she could tell the young man had a six pack she could cut meat on.

Of everything it was his eyes that had changed the most. They still boar the mischievous glint she had remembered them for, but they seemed older, more mature than the prankster loving knuckled head she had said farewell to all those years ago.

Though of all the things that had changed in the last five years, the boys grin hadn't changed a bit.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home!?" Kushina wined as she dragged her son back into her apartment.

Naruto smiled at her. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He said innocently. Kushina smiled at him

as he said it. As far as gifts go this was definitely the best one she'd received from him yet.

He picked up his duffel bag and set it down on her table as he opened it up, producing a small gift wrapped box. "Happy birthday." He said with an almost blinding smile on his face.

Kushina let out a particularly high pitched squeal as she yanked the small box out of Naruto's hands. She tore off the wrapping and opened the box. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the small golden bullet resting on a silk cushion. Naruto gestured to the bullet and Kushina picked it up turning the small golden casing over in her hand. On the back was a single name on it. His own. She looked at him curiously and Naruto offered his mother a shy smile. "I keep hearing people saying that there's always 'a bullet with your name on it.' I feel more comfortable knowing it's with you."

Kushina smiled as Naruto helped put the necklace on. "I love it," She said giddily as she turned around to hug her son.

"Glade to hear it." Naruto smiled. Kushina quickly dashed off to the kitchen to make them both some coffee while Naruto freshened up. As he came back Kushina set down to mugs of coffee and sat down with her son, unable to keep the smile of her face. "So," Kushina began. "How long do I have you for?" She asked him.

"Two months," Naruto announced happily.

Kushina balked. Minato had never had so much time off in one go. Not during a war time anyway. Then again this was completely justifiable. Naruto hadn't had enough leave to even bother making the trip back to Konoha in five years.

"So have you had lunch yet?" She asked as she finished her coffee.

Naruto shook his head. "Went to see Pa and came straight here." He told her.

Kushina nodded, she didn't have anything in the house so she figured, seeing as it was a special occasion they would go out to lunch.

"Well come on then we're getting lunch." She said as she stood up.

Naruto smiled at the notion of food that wasn't rations, it had been far too long since he'd eaten something real. "Sounds great." He said as he fixed his cap.

The two left their small apartment and began walking.

The two walked and talked arm in arm as they caught up on the last few months of each other's lives.

Naruto once again stared in awe as just how much the city had changed since the last time he had been seen it. "Something wrong?" His mother asked as they walked down the street.

"No, not really," Naruto said in an absent tone. "It's just that the city's so different from the last time I was here." He told her.

Kushina nodded. She was then distracted by something in a store window, leaving Naruto standing a few steps behind her.

"Hey is that..." Someone down the street said.

"Oh my God it is!" Another voice confirmed.

Naruto looked to the sound of the voices and saw three women standing not ten feet from him. They had all changed in the last five years but he could never forget the pink and blond or the brunette. They hurried over to him a look of shock on their faces.

"Naruto?" The pink haired girl asked.

Naruto stood up a little straighter and smiled at the three of them.

"Yes?" He asked completely dead-pan. The three women were taken back slightly at the way he looked at them like he didn't know who they were.

"Uh..." The pink haired girl began a little shakily. "It's me Sakura, we went to school together."

Naruto gave the three of them his standard cheeky grin, the only thing about the loud mouthed blond that hadn't changed. "Oh come on, of course I remember you guys, Sakura, Ino, Ayame." He said greeting them all with a grin. Where once the three of them would have berated the blond for his antics the three women stared at him in shock.

Kushina, who had been watching the reunion with silent interest, chose that moment to come back. "Isn't he just so handsome?" She asked the three of them as she clung to his arm like a squid. "By the way, Naruto, who are these lovely young ladies?" She asked.

Naruto smiled as he introduced everyone. "Ma this is, Sakura, Ino and Ayame." The four of them greeted each other properly, though for the most part the three kept their eyes squarely on the blond man before them. He definitely was handsome in his military uniform, a major change from the messy and loud mouthed boy they had known from five years ago.

"So how have you been?" Ino asked before the silence dragged on for too long.

"I've been great," Naruto said with a delighted smile. "It's great to be back after so long. Everything's changed so much."

"Surely not _everything_?" Ino said as she unconsciously struck a pose to better show off her alluring feminine figure.

Naruto gave her a smile, "Something's never will change," He mused.

"That smile of yours for one," Ayame said with a smile. "I think that's just about the only thing about you that doesn't look different."

Naruto gave her a wink as he took off his cap. "Almost," He said as he ran a hand through his spiky blond hair.

"So how long are you back for?" Sakura asked him.

"Two months." Naruto told her.

"That long?" She asked.

"Well I haven't had enough vacation time in one go to actually come home, even for a day, for the last five years." He told them.

"Really!?" Ino asked shocked.

Naruto nodded.

"Why?" Asked Sakura.

"I've been deployed in the Land of Wind for the last few years and it's a three day trip back here so I never actually had enough time to come here and make the return trip." He told them.

The three of them seemed slightly shocked at that. The Land of Wind had been a war torn country for some years now ever since their government collapsed and the nation fell into civil war and national unrest, requiring the intervention of other nations.

"So how is Hinata?" Ino asked, "Last I heard you two signed up with Neji."

"They're both doing fine," Naruto answered. "Hinata came back with me, so she'll also be here for the next two months." He told them.

"Really, Awesome," They said.

"Are you busy tonight Naruto?" Ayame asked him after a pause.

"I might be," Naruto said as he cast a side long glance at his mother – who was still clinging to his arm. "What were you thinking?" He asked her.

"Well the girls and I were going clubbing tonight if you wanted to join us." Ayame suggested hopefully.

"Sounds good, I have work tomorrow so you'll be free to sleep off a hangover." Kushina chirped.

Naruto nodded and the three women smiled.

"Well that's sorted then," Ayame said happily.

"I'll see you ladies then then," Naruto said with a grin. "Oh, how's your dad?" Naruto asked Ayame.

The brunette gave Naruto a grin. "He's doing great," She told him. "Though I suspect he'll be doing much better now that his favourite customer is back." She said with a grin.

At the thought Naruto instantly began salivating; he hadn't had proper ramen in years. "God I could go for a bowl." Naruto said, like he was caught in a dream.

"Your gonna gave to wait for that." Kushina said.

"But ramen," Naruto moaned like a little kid. It was funny to all of them that he still acted like that over something as trivial as ramen.

"But my birthday," Kushina rebuttaled in the same tone of voice.

Naruto squirmed like he was debating whether or not to throw a fit, however the look in his mother's eyes told him she'd just do the same thing.

"You realize you are the only woman in history that can come between me and a bowl of ichiraku ramen and survive right?" Naruto told her in a dry voice.

"A shining testament as to why you're still single, besides, I'll let you send me into crippling debt there later." His mother replied in an oddly sweet tone. "Today however I get to parade my son – A major in the military no less – to every one I've ever met."

Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Very well," He said humbly. "I'll see you ladies later tonight." Naruto said with a smile as he waved goodbye to Ayame, Ino and Sakura.

As Naruto and Kushina walked away the three women huddled around each other.

"Can you really believe that's Naruto?" Sakrua said exasperatedly. "He looks so different."

"Oh yea," Ino agreed, nodding emphatically. "Major hunk too,"

"He did look rather strapping in his uniform," Ayame agreed with a happy sigh.

She looked at the shopping bag in her hand and too the small dress she had brought for that night. "I think I need a better dress." She said.

Ino and Sakura looked at Ayame and then to their own dresses.

Sakura let out a lengthy sigh. "Gotta give it to Naruto," She said, "Guy can still be a pain even if you're drooling over him."

Ayame gave her a cheeky grin. "Oh please, you love it."

Sakura said nothing and Ino burst into laughter.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on in much the same way as Kushina joyfully paraded her son to every one she knew that crossed their path. Many were people Naruto had not seen in year and many more were people he didn't even remember meeting the first time. They had a pleasant lunch together as they talked about this and that. Kushina asking Naruto about all the things he hadn't told about in his letters. Topic's he was still a bit uncomfortable talking about with his mother.

Night came around and at Kushina's mention of dinner Naruto insisted that s

She allowed him to treat her to whatever she wanted. To be fair, Naruto should have known where his mother would take such an open invitation but considering be had missed out on the last five years and he was going to stick true to her promise of financial bankruptcy when they went to see Teiuchi at the ramen stand tomorrow Naruto figured that dinner on him would be too much. After all, while being a soldier didn't pay amazing it was still plenty and none of it was taxed so he did have quite the substantial bank balance after five years of living off the military.

Kushina Dressed in a wonderful red dress to much her hair while Naruto kept to his uniform seeing as Kushina clearly had a high end place in mind. He was right. They walked into a rather fancy restaurant. It was a newer one that Naruto had never heard of, though according to Kushina it was a top notch restaurant with a perfect record. As the waiter showed them to their table Naruto spotted someone familiar. He smiled to himself as the waiter lead them strait past the table in question.

The table consisted of four, one man and three women; his wife and two daughters. As they passed Naruto offered Hinata an informal salute. Hinata dropped off mid-sentence and she offered a hurried salute knocking over her chair in the process.

It was quite the spectacle that got more than a few confused looks.

Like Naruto, Hinata was still dressed in her military uniform so any confusion quickly died as they saw Naruto.

"At ease Captain," Naruto said with a grin. "Just saying hello,"

Hinata blushed furiously as she looked down. "Oh, right, sorry Sir." She said as she sat back down. The Man at the table – presumably Hinata's father considering they had the same grey orb like eyes – looked at Naruto, as if appeasing the man he saw standing before him.

"So you must me Major Uzumaki?" He said standing up to shake Naruto's hand.

"Oh, Yes Sir," Naruto said a little shakily before shaking the man's hand.

"My daughters' told me a lot about you Major, please won't you join us?" He asked.

"Oh, I, Uh would want to impose." Naruto began a little take back by the sudden invitation.

"Oh nonsense," Kushina said with a happy smile. "It would be rude of you to turn down such an offer, and I didn't raise a rude child now did I?" She asked him.

Naruto slumped his shoulders in defeat before straitening up. "We'd be delighted." Naruto said.

Hiashi smiled. "Glade to hear it," He said.

The waiter quickly moved the six of them to another table and they all sat down again. Hinata seemed to still be blushing from her earlier blunder, it also didn't seem to help that she was now sitting next to Naruto. As they sat down Hiashi looked at Kushina, "So Kushina, who have you been lately?" Hiashi asked.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Naruto asked, more than a little surprised.

Both of them smirked.

"Well we did serve together back in the Iwa conflict." Kushina said. "Hiashi and I were in the same unit, along with your father and a few others. Hiashi is just bad in keeping in touch with old war buddies." Kushina added with a cheeky smile.

Hiashi looked down at the table guiltily. "Well I, Uh..." He began.

The woman next to him made a repeated 'tut-tut' sound and shook his head. "Excuses, excuses, excuses, when will you ever learn dear?" She asked him.

Hiashi sighed in defeat as be looked at his wife. "You know I didn't need your help." He said lightly.

She smiled sweetly at him. "I know," She said in a very matter-of-fact tone before turning to Naruto. "I'm Miyuki," She said introducing herself. "And this is Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister."

Naruto greeted them both before turning back to Hiashi. "If you don't mind my asking Sir," Naruto began. "Why did you leave the military?" He asked. He'd met everybody ranked cornel and above thanks to General Tsunade making him her personal bitch for months on end, but he had never heard of or met the man.

Hiashi offered Naruto a smile and pushed his chair back lifting up the hem of his robe. "Land mine took of most of my leg back in Iwa, so I was forced into an early retirement." He said as he moved closer to the table again.

They orders their meal as Hiashi, Miyuki and Kushina asked Naruto and Hinata all sorts of questions about their time on the Suna front and in return Naruto, Hinata and Hanabi asked them about their time in Iwa.

The Hyūga Family, as Naruto soon found out, had a long tradition of military service, enlistment wasn't required but silently expected of most of the families' children, something that explained why such a quiet girl like Hinata had enlisted five years ago.

"So Hanabi, you're 18 this year right?" Naruto asked.

The youngest Hyūga nodded.

"Thinking of enlisting?" He asked her in an even tone.

Hanabi's lips pressed in thought as she cast a glance to her parents. Both of whom dropped their gaze. They had made it clear that the choice to enlist was hers and hers alone. Yet the fact that Hinata had somehow found the will to do it – when every member of the house had expected her to find a nice quiet office job – had put a lot of pressure on Hanabi. She wanted to make her parents and her older sister proud of her. The thought of seeking Hinata's approval was a novelty notion to her. All throughout their childhood Hinata had been a quiet and shy girl. Avoiding conflict and rarely standing up for herself. When she had told them she was enlisting it came as a great shock to Hanabi that her shy and timid older sister had willingly joined the military. And when she had come home today looking like a strong and confident woman Hanabi had felt shocked, and more than a little intimidated by her sister, and with the situation in the Land of Winds deteriorating Hanabi wasn't sure she was ready to get involved in a war.

"I'm not really sure yet," She said after she realized just how long she'd stayed silent. Her parents both offered her comforting smiles. While she knew they were in no way displeased with her answer she felt as if she had let them down somehow.

"I still can believe that you enlisted though," She said to Hinata with a shaky smile, trying to divert the attention from herself.

As one, the four other occupants of the table looked at Hinata, who began blushing immediately.

"I must say it did come as a shock that you decided to enlist." Miyuki said.

Naruto nodded. "It was unexpected but the same I'm glad you did Captain," Naruto said. "I don't think there's another officer alive that would put up with me as their immediate superior." He joked. The others chuckled slightly as Hinata looked up from her plate.

"Well honestly I wasn't thinking of enlisting until a few days before I did." She admitted. Something she had never told anyone about before.

"So what changed your mind?" Hanabi asked seemingly more interested than the others. Hinata smiled and looked at Naruto. "He did," She said simply. A general air of confusion fell over the table so Hinata explained.

"It was about two weeks after graduation and I was just wandering around town trying to figure out what to do with myself. I had the rest of my life ahead of me and I didn't know what to do. As I walked around thinking about what to do and not really paying attention to where I was going I – quite literally – walked into Naruto."

* * *

_It had been an awkward moment for the young Hyūga to say the least as she quite literally walked into someone. She staggers back a few steps, shaking her head as she actually looked about herself. Upon seeing Naruto the girl blushed deeply looking at her feet instinctively. She'd never been able to meet the eye of the blond for long. "S-sorry, N-Naruto." Hinata stammered as she looked down. Naruto gave the girl one if his usual kind grins. "S'all good Hinata," He said in a chipper voice. "What's got your mind so occupied?" He asked her._

_"Huh, h-how did you know?" She asked shocked. _

_Naruto's smile seemed to get bigger – if such a thing were actually possible. _

_"Well I said 'hello' as you walked up and you didn't even notice, also I hadn't exactly moved all that much and you still walked into me, so either you're going blind or you're thinking about some pretty heavy stuff." The blond boy said in a matter-of-fact voice. Hinata blushed a little deeper as he explained the event she herself had been unaware of and shuffled on her feet awkwardly. When she realized Naruto was still waiting on an answer she stumbled over her own tough as she grid to explain herself. _

_Naruto chuckled a little at Hinata's reaction and put a hand on her should to calm her down. "Easy, Hinata," He said in a kind tone._

_Looking into his kind blue eyes so close Hinata felt oddly calm and after a few deep breaths she felt able to speak. _

_"I was just wondering what to do with myself now that I've graduated." She said. _

_Naruto gave her a knowing smile and nodded. "Yea I know the feeling." He said in an absent tone. "I had more than a few people tell me I wasn't going to amount to much being the trouble making dunce I was." He said with a smile. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but Naruto went on. _

_"So that's why I'm going to prove every single one of them wrong." He said with a huge grin on his face. Despite herself Hinata found herself smiling with the blond as the wonderful grin lit up his face. "How?" She asked him, with the exception of a few people – Hinata being one of them – very few people actually believed Naruto could actually amount to anything. _

_"Huh?" Naruto asked, missing he context for her question. _

_"How are you going to prove them wrong?" She clarified. _

_Understanding dawned in Naruto's eyes and he once again gave Hinata one of his trade mark grins._

_"I'm joining the army." Naruto said, proudly puffing his chest out and standing up a little taller. "Everyone always though that I was good for nothing and would never make something of myself." Naruto began. "And in many ways I only ever proved them right with my crappy grades and constantly pulling pranks on people. So I'm going to change all of that. People keep saying I'm useless but I'll prove them all wrong. I'll change every misconception about myself." Naruto said in a determined voice. Looking into his eyes at that moment Hinata knew that he would make something of himself. _

_The determination Naruto displayed had Hinata watching him with awe. _

_"Besides," Naruto continued. "The people of this nation and this city are important to me, and just like my Pa I'm going to protect them."_

_"Your father was a soldier?" Hinata asked surprised. _

_Naruto nodded happily. "Yea, He died on duty when I was five; but I'll always remember that he valued my life and my Ma's and was willing to die in order for us to be safe."_

_"He sounds like a great man," Hinata said._

_Naruto nodded, "Yea, even before he died I've always wanted to be like him a man people always respected. So I'm going to become one." _

* * *

"It struck me then and there." Hinata told them. "I didn't like who I was, I was weak and timid; too afraid to stand for what I wanted, always letting it slip away from me. And Naruto's words rang true for me that day. I could go through life the same weak and timid girl I was, or, I could take action and make myself into someone I wasn't ashamed of, someone people could rely on and respect, so I joined the military knowing that if I didn't I'd regret it and stay the same timid little girl I always had been."

Silence fell over the table for a minute as everyone heard Hinata's reason for enlisting. Naruto felt humbled, he had never know what an impact he had had on Hinata and even with that little glimpse of her admiration for him Naruto still had no idea just how high a pedestal the young Hyūga put him on.

Similarly Hiashi evaluated the young blond. He was surprised at just how much of an effect he had had on his daughter. When he had first heard of the blond it had been in a letter from Hinata. It was clear then that she admired the man; he was brave, resourceful and determined. Much like his father Naruto had the natural born disposition of a leader, even if he wasn't aware of it. He made people want to follows him, looking at him closely Hiashi knew Naruto would go far.

The rest of the meal went by with Hiashi and Kushina trading stories with Naruto and Hinata. Eventually however the night came to a close as Hiashi and Miyuki decided to call it a night. "Well it's been fun," Hiashi said with a smile. "We will defiantly have to catch up again soon."

Kushina nodded happily. "Definitely," She smiled.

Naruto and Hiashi shook hands again before the blond offered Miyuki, Hinata and Hanabi a sharp salute.

Hinata on instinct returned the gesture while Miyuki and Hanabi settled for a smile.

"Good night," He said as he turned to leave. He'd taken all of two steps before he turned back around. "Oh, by the way Hinata," He said gaining the girls attention.

"Yes Sir?" She asked.

"I bumped into Sakura and Ino earlier today, they were going clubbing if you were interested." He said.

"Oh, well I Uh, I'm not really-." She began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by Hanabi.

"Oh, come on Sis," She said, "You've been gone five years, you should take the opportunity to unwind and meet up with your old class mates." She said. "Besides, I'm sure Father and Mother wouldn't mind." She said with a sly grin.

"It's perfectly fine with me," Miyuki said, Hiashi nodded in agreement.

"But I've never been," Hinata said, trying desperately to get out of her current situation.

"Well you'll be with Naruto, and if you're still nervous I could always keep you company." Hanabi said.

Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed in defeat. "Okay then." She said.

"Great," Naruto said with a smile, giving Hanabi the details before he left with his mother.

As they walked home Kushina eyed Naruto.

"So what are you planning to ware tonight?" She asked him.

"Huh?"

Kushina sighed. "While I do agree you look positively dashing in you uniform, it's hardly the king of thing to where to a nightclub." She told him.

Naruto nodded then shrugged, "Eh, I'll find something to ware, unless you threw out all my old clothes." He said casually.

Kushina sighed again, _such a delightful dunce sometimes,_ she thought to herself as they walked home.

* * *

It was a little past eleven as Hanabi and Hinata finally started to sort out their out fits for their night on the town. Much to Hinata's dismay Hanabi had her strip down to just her panties as she began going through the few dozen out fits that she owned. She looked over Hinata with a critical eye that made the young Captain feel nervous to say the least.

Hanabi stood in front of her for a few seconds before she suddenly grabbed Hinata's breasts. Hinata gave a short squeal of shock before dancing back a few paces bringing her hands over her chest. "What the hell was that!?" Hinata exclaimed, her voice a mix or shock, embarrassment and anger.

Hanabi gave her sister a casual shrug, "I was just seeing what I had to work with." She said casually as she looked down at her own body, feeling her own boobs. "I mean you're a bit more well-endowed than me in the area of boobs so I've now got the challenge of getting your wonderful knockers into one of my outfits." Her tone was even and her eyes were blank making Hinata feel all the more uncomfortable.

Hanabi sighed as she walked over to her sister and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Look Sis just relax," Hanabi said in a kinder voice. "I'm not going to put you in anything too revealing – for a night club anyway." She added under her breath.

Hinata glared at her as she heard every word.

"But you do want to look your best in front of Naruto don't you?" She asked in a teasing voice.

Hinata once again blushed a shade of red somehow redder than Kushina's hair as she looked at her feet. She tried to stammer out a counter argument but Hanabi just brushed them off. "Yea sure," She said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't!" Hinata burst out unconvincingly.

Hanabi sighed, "Look, Hinata," She began, using the calm soothing voice she knew worked well to calm her sister down. "There's nothing wrong with liking Naruto, hell I even fancy him a little."

Hinata sent her sister an almost palpable death glare which made Hanabi smile. "I only said _a little_ and that's only proving my point." She said.

Hinata sighed, silently admitting defeat. Hanabi smiled and gave her sister a comforting hug. "Don't worry honey, I'll make sure you're the only girl he looks at, I promise," She said.

Hinata smiled shakily at her sisters words and dropped her arms. Hanabi once again looked her over, her eyes coming to rest on Hinata's pristine white panties.

"What?" Hinata asked, clearly worried by the look in her sisters eyes.

"Are those the only panties you have?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you have any darker ones?" She asked.

Hinata shook her head.

Hanabi nodded. "That's okay," she said as she walked over to her dressed and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties. She held them up and held them in front of Hinata.

"Yep, these should fit you." She said as she gave them to Hinata. Hinata looked at the small lacy black panties in her hands horrified.

"I'm not wearing these!" She exclaimed.

Hanabi shook her head. "Yes you are," She said as she pulled out another pair of similar panties and put them on herself.

"No I'm not!" Hinata said stubbornly.

Hanabi sighed. "Well you've got to where something dark or else everyone will be able to see them clear as day. Unless you developed an exhibitionist steak and feel like not wearing any?" Hanabi countered.

Hinata looked again at the small pair of black panties in her hand and sighed before she put them on.

Hanabi nodded her approval as she moved to the dresses she had pulled out earlier. She held them up against Hinata one at a time, putting them down in two different piles.

After shed gone through all of her clubbing outfits Hanabi handed the first of the smaller pile to Hinata.

"Put this on," She ordered as she began examining herself in the full length mirror in the wardrobe door.

Hinata seemed reluctant but one glance/glare from Hanabi convinced Hinata to just put it on. She put it on as beat she could and Hanabi came over to inspect it. It was one of her personal favourites.

A lovely red dress that stopped just under her ass. It was sleeveless, back less and strapless, two intersecting strips of cloth reading up over Hinata's breasts before clipping together at the back of her neck.

Unfortunately for her, Hinata's extravagant bust proved a problem as she could barely take two steps before one of her breasts fell out. At a mutual _no_ from both of them Hanabi put the dress to one side and tried the next. It, like the next two had similar problems.

As Hinata tried on Hanabi's final dress the youngest Hyūga smiled. "Oh yes." She said with a wicked smile. "This is the dress, it looks perfect!"

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and balked.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! I am not setting one foot out of this room wearing this!" She cried in dismay.

"Oh come on, why not? You look sexy!" Hanabi exclaimed as she ran her hands down her sisters arms.

"Sexy!? I look like a fucking whore!" Hinata shouted.

"Like I said, sexy."

"No!"

Hanabi signed and walked over to the bed were Hinata had put down all of her clothes. "To bad," She said.

Before Hinata could figure out what was happening Hanabi grabbed her sisters clothes and bolted out the door.

"H-hay!" Hinata shouted as she gave chase, she got to the door and true to her word, stopped dead, holding the door in front her like a towel.

Hanabi merely leaned against the far side of the hallway, Hinata's clothes in hand. "Shame that, because you look damn good. Also, I'm not giving these back unless you come and get them." She said shaking Hinata's clothes just out of arms reach.

Hinata tried in vain to grab her clothes but Hanabi held them just far enough away to graze with a fingertip but nothing else. She glared at her. "You're the devil," Hinata hissed at her.

Hanabi smiled at her sister sweetly. "I know," She said with a smile.

* * *

**Okay fanfiction, how does your dictionary thing that the word 'hinata' should be 'Chinatown'? I'm not joking that actually came up as i was going through this. **

**Sup friendlies?**

**Okay so this thing would just not leave my god damn head and so I have been writing it if only so it will shut up and let me finish other stuff. So for the record until my other story 'Hidden in the Night' is finished this story is on hiatus.**

**Other than that hope you enjoyed the story, I at least have some where to take this story so that it's not just being held together by the occasional lemon so when I get back to this, expect a plot **

**Hope you like, don't be afraid to review, fav or follow just remember that it will be a month or two, maybe more until I**** get back to the story.**

**Until next time I wish you all the best.  
Yours truly.  
Nicolai Grey.**


End file.
